neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wocky
The Wocky (WOCK-ee) are one of many different species that exist in Neopia. As a general rule Wockies are bold and adventurous. They are often the first to explore new territories and dare to do things that other species would rather not. Wockies are not native to any specific region of the world, having a keen sense for exploration and a coat that keeps out most kinds of harsh weather. They apparently have a heightened sense of smell, something that would be hard to guess looking at their small noses, as well as very sharp visual perception and good hearing, making them all-round alert and observant pets. Site description: "Wockies are brave, adventurous Neopians. They love to explore new territory and discover hidden treasures." ''' http://www.neopets.com/petinfo.phtml?type=Wocky&r=868''' Appearance Wockies look like Persian Cats with uncurled squirrel tails with a neck ruff. The basic design of the Wocky has changed fairly little over the years, but the ruff has shortened and more fluffy fur has been added to the brush, which in the earliest art looks like the Aisha's thick but sleek tail. Available Colours They come in 56 different styles. Those styles are the following: 8-Bit Wocky.png|8-Bit Baby Wocky.png|Baby Biscuit Wocky.png|Biscuit Blue Wocky.png|Blue Brown Wocky.png|Brown Wocky clay.png|Clay Camouflage Wocky.png|Camouflage Chocolate Wocky.png|Chocolate Christmas Wocky.png|Christmas Cloud Wocky.png|Cloud CheckeredWocky.png|Checkered Darigan Wocky.png|Darigan Dimensional Wocky.png|Dimensional Desert Wocky.png|Desert Disco Wocky.png|Disco Electric Wocky.png|Electric wocky_eventide_happy.png|Eventide Faerie Wocky.png|Faerie Fire Wocky.png|Fire Ghost Wocky.png|Ghost Glownig Wocky.png|Glowing Gold Wocky.png|Gold Green Wocky.png|Green Wocky grey.png|Grey Halloween Wocky.png|Halloween Ice Wocky.png|Ice Invisible Pet1456.png|Invisible Island Wocky.png|Island Jelly Wocky.png|Jelly Magma Wocky.png|Magma Mutant Wocky.png|Mutant MaractiteWocky.png|Maractite Maraquan wocky.png|Maraquan Orange Wocky.png|Orange Pink Wocky.png|Pink Polka DotWocky.png|Polka Dot Pirate Wocky.png|Pirate Plushie Wocky.png|Plushie Purple Wocky.png|Purple Rainbow Wocky.png|Rainbow Red Wocky.png|Red Robot Wocky.png|Robot Royalboy Wocky.png|Royal Royalgirl Wocky.png|Royal Shadow Wocky.png|Shadow Silver Wocky.png|Silver Sketch Wocky.png|Sketch Skunk Wocky.png|Skunk Snow Wocky.png|Snow Speckled Wocky.png|Speckled Wocky split.png|Split Spotted Wocky.png|Spotted Starry WOcky.png|Starry Striped_Wocky.png|Striped Swamp Gas Wocky.png|Swamp Gas Strawberry Wocky.png|Strawberry Transparent.png|Transparent Tyrannian Wocky.png|Tyrannian ToyWocky.png|Toy Water Wocky.png|Water White Wocky.png|White wocky_woodland_happy.png|Woodland Yellow Wocky.png|Yellow Wocky Zombie.png|Zombie Unconverted Colours Some colours of Wockies were exempt from auto-conversion when Neopets updated the pet art. Wocky darigan baby.gif|Darigan Wocky grey baby.gif|Grey Wocky halloween baby.gif|Halloween Wocky plushie baby.gif|Plushie (colour) Previous Versions The original Wocky had a very lumpy outline and a very wild looking purple mane. Wockies were later redrawn from the front, with smoother outlines and mischievous grins on their faces. On March 25, 2004, the Wocky was later redrawn from the side to match the perspective of the other Neopets. Famous Wockies * MAGAX * Wock 'Til You Drop * Clara Chatham * Wallace * Edgar Percival Clarke * Auction Genie * Blackwing * Greed * Kell * Lanie and Lillie * Scram * Vonde Cayle * Winberto Seliz * XL Striker 3.8 Related * MAGAX: Destroyer * MAGAX: Destroyer II * Wicked Wocky Wobble * Extreme Potato Counter * Guess the Weight of the Marrow * Dungeon Dash * Yooyuball Gallery msn_wocky_jumpingflowers.gif Wocky baby baby.gif Camowocky.gif Trivia *Interestingly, TNT for some time confused the predatory habits of the Lupe and the Wocky; they knew that one pet was in the habit of eating Chias but apparently had not yet decided which it should be. The site references to Wockies chasing Chias have been removed, but you may still find one or two in the very oldest issues of the Neopian Times.https://bookofages.jellyneo.net/species/wocky/ External references *All Neopets species Wocky Category:Neopet